The present invention relates to a storage apparatus mounted with a plurality of disk drives storing data from a host computer (hereinafter simply referred to as a “host”).
A storage apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-348876, is mounted with a disk drive, a controller, and a power supply unit. With a conventional storage apparatus having this kind of configuration, individual parts can be replaced easily when a failure occurs.